Read To Me In Finnish
by Weatherbug02
Summary: "Will you read to me, Erik?" "But it's in Finnish." "Read to me in Finnish, Eikko." Eadrik. Oneshot. Fluff.


When she walked into her room, Eadlyn Schreave didn't pay much notice to the man propped up on her pillows at the head of her bed. Instead she unwound her hair from its bun and removed her blazer, sitting it down on a chair. She then moved and flopped on the bed in a very unlady-like manner.

The man watched her with a smirk. "Is everything alright, darling?"

Eadlyn faked a laugh. "Oh, quite horrible, actually." She propped herself up on her elbow. "I just came out of a meeting with the council."

The man rose an eyebrow. "Oh, did you?"

"Yes. And the news I bring you is quite horrid."

"Well, please tell me, then," he said.

Eadlyn groaned and moved to sit next to him. "They are still blabbering on about my choice in the selection."

He smirked. "I see."

She groaned. "They all think I'm making a mistake."

"And are you?"

Eadlyn thought for a moment, wracking her brain for any consequences out of marrying the one. There were plenty of them, but she paid them no mind.

"There are many, but none of high significance." She closed her eyes, trying to eliminate the migraine that was threatening to erupt. "Erik?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"What are you reading?"

He smiled. "The History of Illéa, tenth edition."

She smiled a little bit. "Why?"

"I thought that I should brush up on it a bit ." Erik wrapped an arm around Eadlyn, pulling her toward him. He buried his face in her loose hair and kissed the back of her neck. "And, besides our unfortunate predicament with the council, how was the rest of your day, my dear?"

Eadlyn scowled. "Don't call me that. That's my parents' thing."

Erik laughed. "Duly noted."

She sighed. "Well, nothing significant happened besides that. My mother and I sampled food for the upcoming banquet." She felt him stiffen beneath her. She smiled. "Oh, don't be nervous, Erik. Everything will be fine."

He sighed. "I know, it's just… this is the first time I'm being officially presented, Eadlyn. I'm going to mess something up."

"Any one of those boys that I could have chosen would've messed something up, too." She laughed. "I, uh, accidentally knocked over the Chinese ambassador's chair… while he was sitting in it at my first banquet."

Erik nearly snorted as he laughed. "Oh, God."

She smacked him playfully. "Come on. That's not fair. I was 13 years old!"

He continued to laugh but squeezed Eadlyn's shoulders in reassurance. "Don't mind me, darling. Just remember, I'm always behind you."

She buried her face in his chest. "Don't call me darling. That's my parents' thing, too."

He rose an eyebrow. "Have your parents taken all of the good pet names?"

"No. Just the corny ones."

He smiled. "So would you rather I call you sweetie? Dumpling? Babe?"

Eadlyn pretended to gag. "Definitely not."

Erik laughed. "I agree." He thought for a moment. "What about… 'Divine creation?'"

She squeezed his arm and closed her eyes. "Hm, I kind of like that one."

"What about 'immortal goddess?'"

"That one, too."

"'Glorious being?'"

"And that one," she said with a yawn.

They were silent for a long few minutes until Eadlyn asked, "So, you will come to the banquet everyone is throwing hysterics over?"

He chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want, my immortal goddess, is yours."

She sighed happily, but then opened one eye. "Anything?"

Erik nodded, and then added, "Within reason."

Eadlyn closed her eyes again. After a few minutes, she asked, "Will you read to me, Erik?"

He rose an eyebrow. "Read to you?" he asked, curiosity etching his voice.

She nodded. "From your history book. It's about time I brush up on it, too."

Erik smiled. "But it's in Finnish."

"Finnish?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's easier for me to read Finnish than it is to read English."

Eadlyn laughed. "But you speak English perfectly." She shook her head. "Still read to me, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Read to me in Finnish, Eikko."

Erik smiled and kissed her hand at the sound of his given name. "Of course. Whatever your heart desires, divine creation."

"Within reason," she added.

"Yes, within reason." He moved his attention to the book and started to read the gibberish-like words she'd never have any idea of knowing. But, all the same, it was the smooth sound of his voice that lulled Eadlyn to sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: Bleh. So. Much. Fluff. Haha. I wrote another one! There is such a lack of Eadrik fics on here! But, ugh, I ship it soooooooo muuuuuuch. See what you all are making me come to? Writing insanely fluffy fics that are under 1,000 words! Ugh. But, anyway, if any of you have a request for an Eadrik fic, let me know!**

 **Weatherbug02)**


End file.
